(Archive) Beast (Hybrid Class)
Sometimes the beast within escapes to terrorize the world. The beast has learned to control their inner animal to further their combat abilities and wreak absolute havoc on their foes with both fang, blade and primal abandon. Role: Beasts are adept at melee combat. Wielding both animal savagery and an untamed fury at their fingertips, they traipse across the battlefield at high speeds, incessantly chasing down their marks. Parent Classes: Shifter and Barbarian Alignment: '''Any non-lawful '''Hit Dice: d10 Class Skills:'''The class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), Knowledge(nature) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride(Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). '''Skill Ranks Per Level: 4+ Int Modifier ' Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiencies A Beast is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, as well as natural weapons gained from Nature's Fury. A Beast is proficient with light armor but not shields. Nature’s Fury (Su) Beasts can call upon their inner bestial nature, granting additional combat prowess. Starting at 1st level, a Beast can enter Nature's Fury for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + their Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, they can enter a Fury for 2 additional rounds. Temporary increases to Constitution, do not increase the total number of rounds that a Beast can enter Nature’s Fury per day. A Beast can enter their Nature’s Fury as a free action. The total number of rounds of Nature’s Fury per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. While in a Nature’s Fury, a Beast gains a +4 morale bonus to a primary physical ability score, a +2 morale bonus to a secondary physical ability score, and a -2 penalty to a mental ability score. The primary, secondary, and mental drawback ability scores are determined by the aspect channeled. They also gain a +2 natural armor bonus to AC while in this form. In addition, each aspect has specific natural weapons, universal monster abilities, or other bonuses from the minor form of the aspect that the beast gains. While in a nature’s fury, a beast cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A Beast can end their Nature’s Fury as a free action and is fatigued for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the Fury. A Beast cannot enter a new Nature’s Fury while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter Nature’s Fury multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a Beast falls unconscious, their fury immediately ends. As they gain more levels, more Aspects are unlocked. They gain their second Aspect at 5th level, a third Aspect at 10th level, and a fourth at 15th level. Beasts can take feats and other abilities that require wild shape; for the purpose of qualifying for prerequisites, their effective druid level is equal to their beast level, and they count 2 rounds of nature's fury as 1 use of wild shape. Nature's fury counts as the barbarian’s rage class feature for the purpose of prerequisites, abilities, and effects. Fast Movement (Ex) At 1st level a Beast’s land speed is faster than the norm for their race by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when they are wearing no armor, light armor and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the Beast’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the Beast’s land speed, including those gained through Nature's Fury. Blood Scent (Ex) At 2nd level, a Beast adds half their level as a bonus on Perception checks to locate creatures that they have damaged and on Survival checks to follow their tracks. Creatures who do not bleed (such as constructs, incorporeal undead, or elementals) are immune to this ability. Some creatures who do not bleed, but are significantly tied to blood (such as Homunculi) are subject to this ability though, at GM discretion. AC Bonus A Beast embraces their survival instincts to the fullest and takes them beyond a normal being’s. At 2nd level the Beast gains a +1 dodge bonus to their AC and Reflex saves, this increases by 1 every 4 levels the Beast has, to a maximum of +5 at level 18. They lose these bonuses while immobilized or helpless, wearing medium or heavy armor, or carrying a medium or heavy load. Uncanny Dodge (Ex) At 3rd level, a Beast gains the ability to react to danger before their senses would normally allow them to do so. They cannot be caught flat-footed, nor do they lose their Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. They still loses their Dexterity bonus to armor class if immobilized. A Beast with this ability can still lose their Dexterity bonus to armor class if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against them. If a Beast already has uncanny dodge from a different class, they automatically gain improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Bestial Regeneration (Ex) Starting at 4th level the Beast gains the ability to heal from wounds rapidly. As a free action once per round, they gain Fast Healing 2. They can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + their Constitution modifier. Temporary increases to Constitution do not affect this ability. If the Beast falls unconscious because of hit point damage and they still have healing available from this ability, Bestial Regeneration activates automatically each round until they are conscious again or the ability is depleted for the day. This healing increases by 2 for every 4 levels after 4th the Beast has, reaching a maximum of Fast Healing 10 at level 20. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex) At 7th level and higher, a Beast can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the Beast by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than they has Beast levels. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from another class, the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum rogue level required to flank the character. Wild Evolution (Su) At 9th level the Beast is able to switch Aspects as a standard action without ending Nature's Fury. This consumes an additional 2 rounds of nature’s fury. Greater Form (Su) At 11th level the Beast gains access to the Greater Form of their Aspect, the morale bonuses increase to +6 for their primary score, +4 to their secondary score, and the natural armor increases to +4. They also gain additional abilities or bonuses specific to the channeled Aspect. Greater form counts as the barbarian’s greater rage ability for the purposes of feat prerequisites, feat abilities, magic item abilities, and spell effects. Swift Evolution (Su) At 13th level the Beast is able to switch aspects and forms as a swift action without ending Nature's Fury. This instead consumes an additional 1 round of Nature’s Fury. Tireless Fury Starting at 17th level, a Beast no longer becomes fatigued at the end of their Fury. Hunter’s Trace (Ex) At 19th level the Beast gains the ability to track down their prey, no matter what. The beast gains the scent ability. If they are currently benefiting from Blood Scent, the target of Blood Scent does not benefit from any magical or alchemical protections against the scent ability (such as impenetrable veil). True Bestial Wrath At 20th level the Beast gains access to the True Form of her Aspect, increasing the morale bonuses to +8 for their primary score, +6 to their secondary score, and the natural armor increases to +6. They also gain the abilities or bonuses described in the specific aspect channeled. Alternatively, they may channel two Greater Forms at once, selecting the primary and secondary ability score between the channeled Aspects, and gaining all of the abilities or bonuses of the Greater Aspects (untyped bonuses do not stack). When using Swift Evolution, they may change one or both Greater Form Aspects at once, including changing to or from a true form aspect. The Beast’s natural attacks' damage dice increase by one step (this stacks with any effective size increases granted from the aspects, spells, or other abilities that increase the effective size of a weapon, and is included in each Aspect's description). Aspects Badger Aspect Primary Ability: Constitution Secondary Ability: Strength Mental Drawback: Charisma Minor Aspect * 2 claws (1d6 for a medium Beast) Greater Aspect * 2 claws (1d6 for a medium Beast) * A bite (1d8 for a medium Beast) * 20ft burrow speed True Aspect * 2 claws (1d8 for a medium Beast) * A bite (2d6 for a medium Beast) * 20ft burrow speed * The blood rage universal monster ability (which ends at either 1 minute, or when the beast ends their nature's fury). Bear Aspect Primary Ability: Constitution Secondary Ability: Strength Mental Drawback: Charisma Minor Aspect * A bite (1d8 for a medium Beast) Greater Aspect * 2 claws (1d6 for a medium Beast) plus grab * A bite (1d8 for a medium Beast) * +4 to CMD and CMB True Aspect * 2 claws (1d8 for a medium Beast) plus grab * A bite (2d6 for a medium Beast) * +6 to CMD and CMB Bull Aspect Primary Ability: Strength Secondary Ability: Constitution Mental Drawback: Intelligence Minor Aspect * A gore (1d8 for a medium beast) Greater Aspect * 2 hooves (1d6 for a medium Beast) * A gore (1d8 for a medium Beast) * The trample universal monster ability (use hoof attacks in place of slams) True Aspect * 2 hooves (1d8 for a medium Beast) * A gore (2d6 for a medium Beast) * The trample universal monster ability (use hoof attacks in place of slams) * The powerful charge universal monster ability (gore, add two times strength modifier) Hippopotamus Aspect Primary Ability: Strength Secondary Ability: Constitution Mental Drawback: Intelligence Minor Aspect * A bite (1d8 for a medium Beast) Greater Aspect * A bite (1d8 for a medium Beast) * 2 slams (1d6 for a medium Beast) * The trample universal monster ability True Aspect * A bite (2d6 for a medium Beast) * 2 slams (1d6 for a medium Beast) * Powerful bite (adding two times Strength modifier on bite damage) * The trample universal monster ability Ape Aspect Primary Ability: Strength Secondary Ability: Dexterity Mental Drawback: Intelligence Minor Aspect * 2 slams (1d6 for a medium Beast) Greater Aspect * 2 slams (1d6 for a medium Beast) * A bite (1d8 for a medium Beast) * 30 ft climb speed True Aspect * 2 slams (1d8 for a medium Beast) plus grab * A bite (2d6 for a medium Beast) * 60 ft climb speed Roc Aspect Primary Ability: Strength Secondary Ability: Dexterity Mental Drawback: Intelligence Minor Aspect * 2 claws (1d6 for a medium Beast) Greater Aspect * 2 claws (1d6 for a medium Beast) * A bite (1d8 for a medium Beast) * 60 ft fly speed (average maneuverability) True Aspect * 2 claws (1d8 for a medium Beast) * A bite (2d6 for a medium Beast) * 2 wing attacks (1d6 for a medium Beast) * 60 ft fly speed (good maneuverability) Lion Aspect Primary Ability: Dexterity Secondary Ability: Strength Mental Drawback: Wisdom Minor Aspect * 2 claws (1d6 damage for a medium Beast) Greater Aspect * 2 claws (1d6 damage for a medium Beast) plus grab * A bite (1d8 for a medium Beast) * +10 ft bonus to movement speed True Aspect * 2 claws (1d8 for a medium Beast) plus grab * A bite (2d6 for a medium Beast) * +20 ft bonus to movement speed * The pounce universal monster ability Wolf Aspect Primary Ability: Dexterity Secondary Ability: Strength Mental Drawback: Wisdom Minor Aspect * A bite (1d8 for a medium Beast) Greater Aspect * 2 claws (1d6 for a medium Beast) * A bite (1d8 for a medium Beast) plus trip * +10 ft bonus to movement speed True Aspect * 2 claws (1d8 for a medium Beast) * A bite (2d6 for a medium Beast) plus trip and a curse * +20 ft bonus to movement speed * Blood Throes (Su) Bite-injury; save Will DC 10+1/2 level+ Con Mod, frequency 1/min, effect Confused as per the confusion spell Ex-Beasts A beast who becomes lawful loses the ability to enter Nature's Fury and cannot gain more levels as a Beast. They retains all other benefits of the class. Archetypes Primeval Hunter Plantwarper Scourgeborn Favored Class Bonuses' Instead of receiving an additional skill rank or hit point whenever they gain a level in a favored class, some races have the option of choosing from a number of other bonuses, depending upon their favored classes. The following options are available to the listed race who have beast as their favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the listed favored class reward. Category:Archives